plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 16
|Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Three |Diff = Easy |Zombie = (Parachute Rain-only) |FR = A World Key |before = Lost City - Day 15 |after = Lost City - Day 17 |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Lost City. |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers}} Lost City - Day 16 is the sixteenth level in Lost City. Like all of the other Gargantuar battle levels, the player has to survive without any lawn mowers. The first time this level is finished, the player gets a World Key. There are no Gold Tiles in this level due to the fact that it is a conveyor-belt level. Dialogue Dr. Zomboss: Come here seeking adventure, have you? Unfortunately for you, the Porter Gargantuars are about to ruin your day! They carry imps. Imps! Prepare to become ancient history! Crazy Dave: I wish someone would carry me around in a tiny house! Penny: I wish for a lot of things, User Dave. That is not one of them. Difficulty *This conveyor-belt level starts off with several A.K.E.E.s and Red Stingers given to the player. The first enemy in the level will be a fast-moving Bug Zombie, as such the player will need to place down two offensive plants to take care of it before it can get too far. *The level does not get tense until the first Lost Pilot Zombies drop on the lawn. By this time, the player should have gotten two Endurians. When the second wave starts, the player should start getting Lava Guavas and Cherry Bombs, but they are rare. Nearing the end of the second wave, a Porter Gargantuar will appear. *When the last wave starts, one Porter Gargantuar will appear in every lane. Cherry Bombs are very important at this point, but using Plant Food on A.K.E.E.s will also deal a fair amount of damage to the Gargantuars. Lava Guava helps with stalling them, as Gargantuars will keep smashing its lava tile for a certain amount of time. *The player gets around five Plant Food in this level but it can be completed without using any. Waves :Note: This is for the 3.6.1 version. |zombie2 = |note2 = Conveyor-belt modded: is available. |zombie3 = |note3 = Always gives Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 3 5 |note4 = First flag; may give Plant Food. |zombie5 = |note5 = Conveyor-belt modded: Endurians are available. |zombie6 = |note6 = May give Plant Food. |zombie7 = |ambush7 = |note7 = Parachute Rain! |zombie8 = |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = |ambush9 = |note9 = Parachute Rain! |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Conveyor-belt modded: and are available; may give a Plant Food. |zombie11 = 3 |note11 = May give Plant Food. |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave }} Trivia * The player will get Porter Thwarter achievement when completing this level, if he/she is connected to Google Play or Game Center. *It is the first Gargantuar battle to have three flags. *Unlike any other Gargantuar battles which play the Ultimate Battle theme, this one plays the Demonstration Mini-game theme during the level. *This Gargantuar battle as well as Ancient Egypt's and Neon Mixtape Tour's are the only ones to have more or less than three Gargantuars in the Gargantuar level. **Ancient Egypt only has two Gargantuars on its Gargantuar level. This level has six Gargantuars, and Neon Mixtape Tour has four Gargantuars in its Gargantuar level. *It is the only Gargantuar battle to not feature any beneficial or detrimental modifiers in the level. *It is the second Gargantuar battle to not feature Wall-nut as a defensive plant, as it is replaced by Endurian. The first time was in Frostbite Caves. *This is currently the only Plants vs. Zombies 2 level to have a period in the goal description. Gallery LCmapasset2.jpg|Day 16 on the world map LostCityDay16.png|By D16perfect.png|By Day16LostCityByMe.jpeg|By AKEEgetsakey.jpg|Final wave by Walkthroughs Lost City Day 16 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 16 Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)